


Dribbled into my Heart

by hannah_is_fun



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Basketball AU, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_is_fun/pseuds/hannah_is_fun
Summary: This idea came to me in a dream:The boys decided to all join the basketball team and Robbe meets a cute bleach, blonde boy.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dribbled into my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on here, I’m just goofing around tbh

“Guys, no, I told you a million times, I’m terrible at basketball. I don’t want to try out!”

“Robbe, how will you ever know of you don’t try?” Jens replies, feigning enthusiasm. 

“Yeah Robbe, live a little, it’s our sophomore year of high school and we need to join some clubs!” Aaron says as I roll eyes at Jens’s sarcasm. 

“Why don’t we join tennis or something? That’s easy. Why does it have to be basketball?” I ask, trying to sway their minds. 

They all groan.  
“Who is famous and popular for playing tennis?” Moyo says, “basketball is how we’ll start building up our fan base.”

“Robbe, come on, what is it going to take for you to join?” Jens asks.

“I don’t know guys, I-“

I’m interrupted as a boy brushes past us to go to the basketball tryouts sign-up sheet. I try to keep talking, but I can’t seem to tear my eyes away from the bleach, blonde beauty before us. Unfortunately, the guys notice this.

“Oooooooo! Robbe’s got a crush!” They all sing.

Instantly, I start blushing.   
“Guys shut up, I don’t have a crush, I just.. liked his shirt”. 

“Did you like his shirt? Or what’s under it?” Jens winks. 

I roll my eyes, trying to pretend I’m annoyed with them, but can’t help grinning at their stupidity.

“Fine he’s cute. And I’ll join the basketball team.” I whisper.

They all jump around and cheer dragging me to the sign-up sheet. 

What have I gotten myself into?


End file.
